1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to web site navigation, and more specifically to web site navigation in accordance with a hierarchical menu structure.
2. Related Art
The Internet has become a popular mechanism to search and obtain information for nearly any item or topic, and the Internet is fast approaching the status as a global standard for such use. The ease of information exchange has also resulted in a desirability of using the Internet as a enhanced global business tool in addition to being used for information exchange. Although the Internet has performed relatively well as a global information exchange, the Internet has not met the needs nor solved many of the concerns of the business community. Broad business use of the Internet has not advanced beyond a basic electronic catalog at best. Since it's inception, the Internet has remained burdened by limitations, including the limitations of quality of the content and of quality of retrieval of information from the Internet. Additionally, navigation across the Internet is based on random links and it is easy to get lost within a web site that has a large number of web pages.
Thus, there is a need for a method, software, user interface, etc. which improves the quality of the content and retrieval of information from the Internet, and which helps to prevent an Internet user from getting lost within a web site that has a large number of pages.